<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sauna Seduction by GrandLeviathan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815229">Sauna Seduction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan'>GrandLeviathan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girls und Panzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Facials, Flirting, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Multiple Sex Positions, Prompt Fic, Sauna, Smut, Teasing, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired after a long day of work, the teenage trainee of a gym heads over to the sauna; only to find someone else is inside. By the end of it, the sauna wouldn't the only reason making them sweat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character(s)/Mika (Girls Und Panzer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sauna Seduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mika's quite nice, ain't she~?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">''Haah... that should be enough for tonight...''</p><p class="western">It was nearly nightfall, the sun beginning to dip beyond the amber horizon and luring away the regular gym-goers as they returned home, leaving the gym distinctly empty. A scant few folk were languishing around the spacious main room, but it was clearly apparent that many were on their way out as well – simply sitting on equipment and chatting with each other, or doing some lazy exercises to add the icing to their workouts.</p><p class="western">And standing over by the freshly-polished exercise bike, was a buff teenager – one who went by the nickname 'Trainer', due to his role as a personal trainer. With a relieved sigh he stood up from his position on the floor, doing a brief once-over of the machine before nodding to himself and stepping away, gathering up his cleaning utensils.</p><p class="western">Technically he wasn't a full employee here, but rather just a trainee. His uncle owned the gym and allowed him to work here for some experience, and easy money. It didn't hurt that a lot of the gym-goers were friendly folk who liked to chat, often giving him tips for working out as well; helping him avoid the same mistakes they made when they were just getting started. Another bonus was getting the chance to watch some of the rare female gym-goers work out; many often in tight clothes.</p><p class="western">He quickly shook his head, dispelling the embarrassingly attractive memories from his mind. He folded up his little cleaning box and clicked the latch shut, allowing him to carry the plastic box back over towards the main desk. His shift was pretty much over by this point, and he felt tired enough that relaxing in the attached sauna sounded <em>very </em>appealing right now.</p><p class="western">''Uncle, I'm done.'' The teen droned, thumping the plastic box down on the wooden reception desk.</p><p class="western">Silence answered him; though the rustling of boxes from the back-room told him that his uncle was likely fumbling around with some new deliveries. Rolling his eyes he left the plastic box where it was and departed, crossing the length of the spacious main room over to a narrow hallway; two doors on either side. Without thinking about it he stepped into the right door, a blissful sigh passing his lips as a cool breeze brushed past him the moment the door cracked open; the cool air of the changing rooms contrasting sharply with the humid air of the main room.</p><p class="western">A quick glance revealed that nobody else was around, the benches empty and the lockers all open – meaning nobody was <em>in</em> the sauna either. The thought made him relax, casually grabbing his black tank-top and yanking it over his head; throwing it down onto the bench. His cargo pants followed suit, thumping as they landed on the bench and quickly joined by his socks and boxers; leaving him naked.</p><p class="western">White full-body towels sat in a neat pile by the door, prompting him to take one off the top and wrap it around his waist, covering himself. As he wandered towards the exit door he couldn't help but get lost in thought, his mind drifting back to earlier in the day – specifically, to when he spotted a rather cute girl working out on the treadmill. He had tried not to stare, since he was on the job, but there was something about her that just drew the eye. Her tight vest top and ample bust probably contributed to that.</p><p class="western">The teen shook off the thought just as he reached the exit door, pushing it open and stepping out into a narrow hallway with several doors, each leading to a private sauna room. He languidly wandered down the hall, his mind still drifting back to the girl he saw earlier, when he picked one at random – grasping the metal handle and sliding the unlocked door open.</p><p class="western">Only to find it was, in fact, occupied.</p><p class="western">''Ah...''</p><p class="western">The dark wooden walls contrasted the beige stone floor, wooden benches lining the threes wall in a square shape – and sitting on the left bench was the exact same girl he had been idly thinking about. Long brown hair that fell down to her mid-back, matching chocolate eyes filled with slight surprise and a generous round bust that was hardly contained by the white towel wrapped around her torso. The exact same girl.</p><p class="western">''S-Sorry!'' He stammered out a quick apology, less than a second away from slamming the door shut – when she spoke up, her voice smooth and almost-musical.</p><p class="western">''It's fine.'' The brunette smiled slightly at him, a faint chuckle passing her parted lips. ''Come in. I don't mind the company.''</p><p class="western">The teen blushed at the offer and hesitated for only a moment, before quickly succumbing to his hormones and stepping inside the room; the door sliding shut behind him. He was mindful to lock the door so nobody else walked in; the room immediately turning a warm amber shade as the overhead light flickered back on, activated by the closed door.</p><p class="western">He sat down on the bench directly opposite the nameless beauty, discreetly putting as much space between them lest she get the wrong idea. The brunette smiled warmly at him, the amber light above making it ever-so-slightly seductive – prompting him to close his eyes and suck in a deep breath, attempting to calm down and relax. He refused to be a blushing schoolboy just because he was in a room with a half-naked, immensely attractive...</p><p class="western"><em>'...this isn't helping.' </em>He twitched, stubbornly pushing down his embarrassment.</p><p class="western">After half a minute of peaceful silence he dared to open his eyes, noticing she had her eyes closed; a serene expression on her face. Discreetly his eyes flickered down, soaking in the sight of her long, bare legs; her right crossed over her left, her foot bobbing up and down idly. Her towel hid most of her body from sight but her bust was too big to fully contain, giving him a slight view of her ample cleavage.</p><p class="western">''I remember seeing you working here earlier.'' The brunette suddenly broke the silence, startling him out of his staring.</p><p class="western">''A-Ah? Yeah, I work here as a personal trainer.'' He quickly responded, averting his eyes just as she opened her brown ones. ''Everyone here calls me 'Trainer' for a reason, haha...''</p><p class="western">The beauty smiled. ''Fitting. My name's Mika, by the way.''</p><p class="western">He leaned back, letting his eyes close. ''Nice to meet you, Mika-san.''</p><p class="western">''Hmhm~'' The now-named Mika chuckled – her smooth voice pleasant to the ears. ''And I you, Trainer-san~''</p><p class="western">The ruffling of cloth drew his attention but he pointedly kept his eyes closed, assuming she was just readjusting her towel. However he went stiff as he heard the wood next to him creak, joined by the gentle breathing to his right – and when he dared to open his eyes he found Mika sat right next to him, so close he could reach out and touch her. And she clearly knew that, smiling seductively up at him; their closeness giving him a <em>very</em> generous view down her cleavage, her ample breasts nearly laid bare to his gaze.</p><p class="western">Mika lifted a dainty hand – and pressed it against his nose. ''Like the view~?''</p><p class="western">He swallowed. ''Y-Yeah...''</p><p class="western">The brunette giggled, the cute sound making his stomach twist with nervous arousal. She batted her eyelashes at him and shifted closer, her smooth shoulder bumping up against his – before the busty girl deliberately leaned up against him, her hand sliding down to his chest.</p><p class="western">''I've been <em>so</em> stressed lately, you know~?'' Mika bemoaned with faux-innocence, a tempting smile gracing her inviting pink lips. ''I just <em>love </em>coming to this sauna to relax. It's private, it's relaxing...''</p><p class="western">Her hand trailed down his chest with purposeful slowness, her ghostly touch sending a shiver up his spine.</p><p class="western">''...and seeing so many handsome guys is always a bonus~'' Mika purred with open seductiveness, her brown eyes filled with playful amusement.</p><p class="western">''M-Mika-san...'' He shuddered as she slid a hand down his chest until it came to rest on his crotch; her touch delicate but purposeful.</p><p class="western">The seductive beauty licked her lips, tilting her head back a bit. ''How about you help me... and I'll help you too~?''</p><p class="western">It didn't take a genius to figure out what she meant, and the mere prospect of getting it on with such a beauty sent shivers of excitement running through him. Daringly he slid his right arm around her lithe frame, his hand coming to rest on her right thigh – eliciting a soft, approving coo from the smiling brunette. Her left hand slid up his chest and along his neck, her soft hand cupping his cheek and soothingly stroking it with her thumb, her gentle touch simultaneously tender yet so erotic.</p><p class="western">She hooked her fingers around the back of his neck and tugged him down, and a low groan rumbled from his chest as Mika pulled him into a soft kiss – her pink lips meshing wonderfully against his. It was a surprisingly slow kiss, the brunette beauty dragging it out for several hot seconds before slowly retreating back, her cheeks a faint pink and her smile distinctly sultry; making her seem even more arousing than before.</p><p class="western">''Hmhm...'' Mika chuckled softly, her right hand tugging on the front of his towel. ''Not bad~''</p><p class="western">Daringly he took the lead, leaning down and kissing the sexy girl on the lips – muffling Mika's low groan of approval, the beauty kissing him back with equal passion. Just kissing her was immensely arousing, his attention alternating between her addictively soft lips or her right hand, intimately aware of how it snaked down his pelvis and how her fingers curled around his dick, giving his shaft a gentle squeeze.</p><p class="western">The teen groaned at her bold touch, eliciting an amused chuckle from the brunette. She teased him slowly, her soft hand sliding up and down his quickly-hardening cock and getting him off with lustful slowness – making him want nothing more than to feel her more, to touch her in all sorts of places. As if sensing his bubbling arousal she flashed him another sultry smile, tilting her head slightly to the right.</p><p class="western">''You can touch me too, if you want~'' Mika told him with amusement, leaning in close. ''I don't mind.''</p><p class="western">A shudder ran up his spine as she planted her lips on his collarbone and sucked, teasing smooching his skin. He swallowed his nerves and lifted his hand off her thigh and trailed it up her side, tracing her curves until his fingertips brushed against the sides of her round breasts, prompting him to grab the front of her towel and tug. The fabric came loose easily, and with a little wiggle from Mika it fell off and pooled around her waist, leaving her chest bare to him. Soft-looking skin, perfect round shape that heaved with her gentle breaths... they were perfect.</p><p class="western">Pleasure teased his cock and snapped him out of his staring, a surprised groan rumbling from his throat. Mika chuckled into his collarbone and audibly smooched him again, the lewd act inspiring a lustful fire inside him – prompting him to boldly cup her right breast, his fingers sinking into her soft skin as he groped her. Shivers ran up his spine as Mika moaned softly, her erotic voice enticing him to squeeze her plump breast again, eager to hear more of her sexy voice.</p><p class="western">''A-Ah~'' Mika gripped his cock tighter in response, moving her hand faster. ''S-So eager~''</p><p class="western">The teen swallowed and cupped her chin with his free hand, tilting her head up to face his. The moment he could he darted down and kissed her, loving the sound of her muffled moan and the way she kissed him back with gentle passion. She was a natural at it, her soft pink lips parting whenever a tender moan escaped them, teasing him with the prospect of plunging his tongue inside her hot mouth.</p><p class="western">Before he could act on the lewd desire Mika broke off from the kiss, her face flushed and panting lightly. The brunette shot him a teasing smile and slowly unhanded his cock, her fingers sliding off his cock before she stood up; forcing him to release her heavenly-soft breast. Any such disappointment however quickly fled as Mika stood in front of him, her towel falling off completely and revealing her beautiful body to him – from her plump round breasts to her wide hips, his eyes roamed all over her perfect body; his gaze trailing up her long legs and ending at her smooth womanhood.</p><p class="western">''Mm~'' Mika smirked sultrily and took a single step closer – before lowering down to her knees.</p><p class="western">His cheeks immediately burned with embarrassment, something that made Mika chuckle breathily. She shifted closer until she was sitting between his legs, her lithe hands pulling his towel away completely, letting her gaze upon his cock with a look of lust. The brunette stared for only a few moments before leaning in, her hot breath brushing against his cock – until she boldly smooched his shaft.</p><p class="western">''N-Nn-!'' He gasped quietly, his dick throbbing from her lewd kiss.</p><p class="western">Mika looked up at him and smirked, purposefully kissing his cock again and dragging it out for a long second. She slowly trailed more erotic kisses up his dick until she reached the tip, prompting her to smooch the tip and gently suck on it – the pleasurable sensation sending a hot rush down his cock, his muscles tightening up. The teen groaned and laid a hand on her head, uncertainly stroking her head and earning a pleased coo from the brunette, her amused smirk not fading.</p><p class="western">Without a word of warning Mika's lips parted, and with startling ease she took his cock into her mouth. Instantly a hot rush of pleasure filled him, her mouth so wonderfully hot and wet it was impossible not to groan – his grip on her head tightening on reflex. Mika didn't slap his hand away, instead she let out a soft hum and slid her head down further, more of his twitching cock becoming engulfed by her divine mouth, sapping the breath from his lungs.</p><p class="western">''A-Ah...'' He grit his teeth, struggling to endure the wonderfully hot sensation.</p><p class="western">Shudders ran through his body as Mika pulled back, her warm lips sliding up his cock until only the tip was left inside – before she swiftly plunged back down, taking over half his cock back inside her hot mouth. Over and over again she repeated the intimate act, sucking him off with erotic eagerness as she bobbed her head along his length. After having her jerk him off his stamina was already beginning to strain, his breathing quickly becoming laboured.</p><p class="western">Mika clearly noticed how much his cock was throbbing, her lustful head-bobs becoming faster. Growing more confident he pushed her head down his dick and watched her take it without complaint, her muffled moan sending pleasurable vibrations through his shaft and prompting him to eagerly push her head down again, getting a rush from making her blow him so deeply. And if the way her hips squirmed was any indication she was liking it too, her soft moans enticing him to treat her rougher.</p><p class="western">''Mm~'' Mika let out a deep mewl as he pushed her head down, her nose bumping up against his pelvis as his full length dipped down her throat – yet the busty brunette didn't gag once, simply taking his whole cock into her mouth without hesitation.</p><p class="western">The brunette beauty sucked him off for a little longer before pointedly pushing back against his hand, the wordless gesture prompting him to quickly release her head. Mika sucked in a quick gasp of air as she pulled her lips off his cock, his shaft coated in a sheen of her saliva and throbbing with need, practically begging to be back inside her wonderfully hot mouth. However Mika clearly had something else in mind, a playful smile quirking at her lips.</p><p class="western">''How about this~?'' Mika teasingly cupped her generous breasts, hefting them up.</p><p class="western">It took him a second to realise what she planned to do, and by the time it registered in his mind Mika was in position – and he groaned as the busty girl smothered his throbbing cock between her breasts. Their pillowy softness squished against his dick, the wonderful sensation making it hard to breathe and leaving him wanting nothing more than to start thrusting his hips, to literally fuck her tits.</p><p class="western">Mika giggled up at him and did him the favour of moving; teasingly sliding her breasts up and down his twitching shaft. The gentle pressure felt heavenly against his cock, his dick burning with lustful need as she gave him a titfuck. As if sensing his building climax she sped up swiftly, moving her ample boobs along his cock so quickly her tits jiggled from the movement, only adding to his burning desire.</p><p class="western">''M-Mika-san...'' The teen breathed through gritted teeth, his cock burning with need. ''I-If you keep... doing that...''</p><p class="western">The brunette beauty merely smiled sultrily. ''It's alright. Cum all you want~''</p><p class="western">Her open offer was the final straw; a gasp tearing itself from his throat as she purposefully squished her breasts together, tipping him over the edge. His hips buckled and his cock pulsated, a burning rush flooding his cock right before ropes of cum erupted from the tip – shooting up between her jiggling breasts and hitting her in the face, eliciting a soft coo from Mika. Several other ropes shot out and landed on her collarbone or on the tops of her breast, each load making the beautiful girl coo approvingly, rolling her breasts in small circles and coaxing out more of his seed.</p><p class="western">Mika kept moving until he had no more to give, his cock twitching weakly between her boobs. With a pleased smile the brunette let go of her breasts and leaned back, admiring his half-erect cock for a moment before shifting her gaze down to her chest, teasingly running her fingers through the cum coating her tits.</p><p class="western">''Mm... it's so hot and sticky~'' Mika teased, easily making the teen blush.</p><p class="western">She giggled at him and stood up, daintily bending over and picking up her white towel before trailing it up her front, wiping off the cum with sensual slowness. Within the minute she was done, tossing her now-ruined towel aside and standing completely naked in front of him, the sight of her naked body easily getting his rock-hard again. Something Mika easily noted, a pretty giggle passing her lips.</p><p class="western">''Hmhm...'' Mika took a step close and knelt on the bench, straddling his waist with purposeful slowness – her hands on his shoulders and her warm body flush against his. ''Did that feel good, <em>Trainer-san~?</em>''</p><p class="western">''Y-Yeah...'' He quickly nodded, earning another giggle from the beauty.</p><p class="western">Mika leaned in and he eagerly met her halfway, kissing her deeply on the lips. She mewled softly and idly stroked his shoulders, her lips quirking up into a smile when he tentatively slid his hands down to her shapely rear. He squeezed her ass affectionately, savouring the gentle curve of her rear and pulling her up against him, shuddering at the sound of her low moan. The warmth of the sauna only made Mika's body seem so much hotter, his dick twitching as her inner thigh rubbed up against it.</p><p class="western">In a heartbeat he acted on his bubbling desire, breaking off the kiss and pushing Mika back – eliciting a surprised yelp from the busty girl. He held her so she didn't fall and lowered both of them onto the ground, the beige floor warm as he laid her down onto it. Mika quickly cottoned onto what he intended and smiled again, her eyes growing half-lidded in the most sultry way possible; and her legs drifting open.</p><p class="western">''That's it...'' Mika breathed out, licking her lips. ''Go ahead... make me feel<em> really~ </em>good, 'kay~?''</p><p class="western">He gulped, his gaze wandering down her nude body. Her plump breasts heaved in tandem with her breathing, her flat stomach was smooth to the eye, and her lower lips were visibly slick with arousal, her own lust apparent. Even though he just came his cock throbbed to go again, not willing to miss his chance with such a beauty. And he soon acted on that desire, quickly grabbing his dick and pressing it against her slick folds.</p><p class="western">''Mm...'' Mika exhaled slowly as he rubbed the tip against her pussy a few times – before finally getting it right, sliding inside her slick womanhood. ''Ah... that's it~''</p><p class="western">The teen shivered at Mika's breathy words, a groan escaping him when her inner walls squeezed his cock tightly. Eagerly he rolled his hips, pushing himself deeper into her inviting pussy and savouring the lewd sensation of her inner walls clamping around his cock, the divine hotness making it hard to breath freely. His hands slid down to her wide hips and he held them tightly, his fingers sinking into her soft skin as he pulled her towards him; helping ease his cock deeper inside her tight pussy.</p><p class="western">''Ohh~'' Mika groaned, flashing him a sultry smile that sent his heart pounding. ''You're quite big~''</p><p class="western">''T-Thanks...''</p><p class="western">Mika giggled lightly at his flustered reply, her giggle quickly melting into a deep moan when he plunged back into her again. He tried to go slow but the burning lust in his cock begged for him to pound her, prompting him to quickly pick up speed after only a couple thrusts. Contrary to his expectations Mika didn't tell him to slow down, only tipping her head back and releasing a deep, throaty groan that sent pleasant shivers running up his spine.</p><p class="western">His eyes roamed over her naked body eagerly, watching her face screw up with lust and her plump breasts jiggle each time he plunged into her slick folds. Every thrust buried his twitching cock deeper inside her hot pussy, her inner walls constricting his length and practically sucking him inside, the erotic sensation instinctively making him move faster – fucking the seductive brunette with open eagerness, relishing the sight of her naked body squirming beneath him.</p><p class="western">''A-Ah~ Mm~'' Mika groaned deeply, a sultry smile on her lips as she reached up and grabbed his cheeks – before pulling him down into a kiss.</p><p class="western">The teen groaned in surprise, his thrusts briefly slowing as he was absorbed into the heated kiss – their lips meshing together passionately, devouring each other's soft groans endlessly. Soon the need to breathe grew too much to ignore and he broke off the kiss, quickly leaning back and eagerly bucking his hips, pounding into Mika's hot pussy and extracting a low moan from the busty girl; her sizeable chest heaving with her trembling breaths.</p><p class="western">In a heartbeat his right hand abandoned her wide hip and darted up to her chest, groping a greedy handful of her wonderfully-soft breast. Mika groaned and threw her head back, arousing moans passing her lips as he squeezed her plump breast while not slowing his thrusts even slightly; continuing to pound into her womanhood with eager plunges, the tip of his cock hitting her deepest parts and filling her completely.</p><p class="western">''Ohh~'' Mika groaned, giving him a seductive smile. ''Slow down... for a second~''</p><p class="western">Confused he obliged – and the moment his aching hips slowed Mika acted, suddenly rolling them over with a swift movement. The teen grunted as his back hit the warm stone floor, his cheeks growing red as he found Mika straddling his waist; his cock still twitching inside her indescribably hot pussy.</p><p class="western">''Hmhm... let <em>me</em> make you feel good~'' Mika purred, lifting her hips up – before swiftly plunging back down again, taking his whole length inside her. ''Mm~!''</p><p class="western">The teen shuddered as his cock was engulfed by her hot tightness once more, the sensation so different compared to when he was moving his hips. Considering how wet she was Mika didn't even go slow; near-instantly beginning to bounce with quick rolls of her hips, impaling herself on his dick or stirring him around her insides, the erotic sensation stealing the breath from his lungs. His hands flew down to her curvy hips and held tight, a strained groan escaping him as he endured her lustful ministrations.</p><p class="western">Mika giggled breathily at his reaction, impaling herself fully on his cock and purposefully rolling her hips back and forth, her inner walls lewdly clenching around his dick as she wiggled about. He groaned and squeezed her hips in response, earning a look of lustful amusement from Mika before she complied, riding him once more and extracting a rumbling groan from his chest, her divine body quickly sapping the stamina from him.</p><p class="western">''Mm... ahh~'' Her plump, round breasts bounced with her lewd movements. ''Y-You're twitching so much~''</p><p class="western">The teen didn't deign that with a response, simply holding her smooth hips tightly and blindly bucking his hips up; unable to stay still any longer. Mika moaned as his cock plunged up into her quivering womanhood, her inner walls tightly squeezing him in response and enticing him to buck his hips more. His pelvis tightened and ached, a hot pressure rapidly swelling inside his cock as he desperately held back his building climax, wanting to experience her body for as long as possible – but Mika's lewd bouncing was rapidly becoming too much for him, the pressure building until-</p><p class="western">''<em>Nn!</em>'' He instinctively bucked his hips and yanked hers down, burying his cock deep into her hot pussy – before he came, unloading ropes of cum deep into Mika.</p><p class="western">The busty girl gasped, her hips buckling as a wave of orgasmic pleasure rushed through her pelvis – and with a quivering moan the brunette climaxed, her inner walls clenching tight around his pulsating cock and milking him dry, her slick honey squirting out around his throbbing shaft. Each rope of cum that painted her insides made Mika twitch, a long moan slipping past her parted lips as she took his load.</p><p class="western">''Mm...'' Mika slowly relaxed, a pleased smile curling at her lips. ''That felt... quite good, no~?''</p><p class="western">He nodded breathlessly in agreement. ''Yeah...''</p><p class="western">Mika giggled softly and raised her hips, moaning as his half-erect cock slipped out her creampied pussy. Without losing her sultry look she swayed to her feet, daintily reaching over and picking up a white towel; wrapping it around her nude frame. Due to the angle however he could see right up it, her wet folds leaking a thin dribble of cum.</p><p class="western">''Thanks for the fun. I wouldn't mind meeting you again~'' Mika purred to him, grasping the handle of the door and tugging it open; a cool rush filling the sauna as the heat quickly vacated into the much-cooler hallway. ''And next time, I might even bring some friends~''</p><p class="western">With that final tease Mika departed, leaving the teen with uncountable lewd thoughts swirling around in his head. However as he stirred from his post-sex daze he was quick to notice the absence of something.</p><p class="western">Namely, his towel.</p><p class="western">''S-She took it?!''</p><p class="western">Further down the hall, Mika giggled – holding his clean towel around her body, and her dirty one in her hand.</p><p class="western">[END]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>